


A Big Decision

by TrishW



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: Have you wondered how Brad and Lucas came to the decision to adopt?  This is what I think happened.Brad and Lucas were moving into their new condo, when Lucas realized that Brad had been keeping a secret from him
Kudos: 1





	A Big Decision

Lucas walked into his and Brad’s new condo carrying a box. He and Brad had been moving all day and he was exhausted. Brad was frantically looking through a box on the table and Lucas walked up and stood next to him. “Where does this one go?”

Brad stopped what he was doing and looked the box over. He was also tired and didn’t hide his frustration. “I can’t tell. There’s nothing written on it. Did you pack it?”

Lucas shrugged, all the boxes looked alike. How was he suppose to know which ones he packed and which ones he didn’t. “I don’t know.”

Brad went back to his box. “I labeled all the boxes that I did, so we’d know where they should go to make things easier. I told you to do the same. Did you?”

Lucas didn’t remember. “I don’t know. I think I did. So where should I put it?”

Brad continued looking through the box. “Give me a second. I’m trying to find the screwdriver, so I can put the furniture together.”

Lucas had enough. He decided that he didn’t need Brad to tell him where to put the box. “Never mind.”

Brad was startled and jumped when he heard the box hit the floor. He frowned at his husband. “Why did you do that?”

Lucas walked towards the kitchen. “It was heavy. I’m tired, thirsty and hungry.”

Brad looked at the box on the floor concerned something may be broken, but when Lucas said he was hungry, he decided the box could wait until he made sure his diabetic husband was okay. He headed towards the kitchen. “I have granola bars. Are you feeling light headed?”

Lucas had opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He was taking off the top. “I’m fine. I just can’t believe it took us 3 hours to move. We were only in a studio. How is that possible?”

Brad felt guilty. “I’d been there for 3 years. I’ve accumulated quite a bit, I guess.”

Lucas took another swig of his water. “Yeah. We threw out a lot too. It’s like the boxes multiplied over night.”

Brad walked over and rubbed Lucas’s arm. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make you a special dinner tonight.”

Lucas had to admit that sounded appealing, but it wasn’t necessary. “We’ve got a lot of work to do to get this place together. We can just order something.”

Brad knew Lucas was right, but he had to admit that he was disappointed. He sighed a bit and gestured past Lucas. “I was kind of looking forward to using our new stove.”

Lucas had began to eat one of the granola bars and was felling better. “It’s not going anywhere. You can cook tomorrow.”

Brad shrugged and turned and headed back into the living room. “Yeah I can. I better check that box and make sure nothing is broken.”

Lucas followed his husband. “I don’t know what was in it, but it was pretty heavy, so I don’t think it’s fragile. 

Brad stood up and figured Lucas was right. “Okay. I found the screwdriver. Let’s put the bed together.”

Lucas watched Brad as he walked off and a sly smile spread across his face as he began to follow in him. “Yeah let’s. We should make sure the bed’s together properly. We wouldn’t want it falling down in the middle of the night.”  
—————————  
Lucas and Brad were taking a break. They decided to concentrate on the living room and bedroom. Neither thought the idea of sleeping on the floor appealing and the living room was the first thing people would see and knowing Lucas’s family, there would be plenty of people. 

Brad looked through the take out boxes on the counter. “There’s one more pot sticker. Do you want it?”

Lucas wiped his face. “Nah. I’m good. I guess we should get back to unpacking. What else do we need to do?”

Brad started throwing the empty containers in the bag and surveyed the room as he went to throw it away. “This room is pretty good. We can put the extra boxes in the extra room. We never did find out what was in that one you dropped.”

Lucas got up and walked over to the box that Brad was referring to. “I thought you checked it.”

Brad put the leftovers in the refrigerator. “You weren’t feeling well, then you said that it didn’t seem breakable. After we went into the bedroom, I forgot about it. Not sure why.”

Lucas chuckled a bit as he bent down and opened the box. “We needed to make sure the bed was put together right. I didn’t mean to worry you. I guess my blood sugar was low.”

Brad made it over to his husband. “I’m not complaining. It’s not your fault. We didn’t expect things to take so long. Luckily I had the snacks.”

Lucas noted what was in the box and got up and walked over to Brad. He reached out for his waist. “What would I do without you?”

Brad allowed Lucas to pull him in close to him. “We already had our break. Plus, you made it fine before you met me.”

Lucas frowned. “Before I met you, my mother was constantly watching everything I did. Remember how I use to complain?”

Brad did and wasn’t happy as he began to pull back. “I do. Are you calling me your mom?”

Lucas wouldn’t let Brad get away from his grasp. “I’m not. On the contrary, I’m saying that you’re a welcomed improvement.”

Brad smiled and kissed Lucas. “Nice save. So what was in the box.”

Lucas had decided he’d had enough packing. “Just some papers.”

Brad suddenly remembered packing the box. “Oh yeah. I threw them in there at the last minute.”

Lucas frowned at his husband. “So you accused me of packing it, when it was you all along?”

Brad’s pulled away from his husband. “Sorry. I guess my blood sugar was low too. l’ll move it into the other room.”

Lucas wasn’t really upset. He was only teasing. “Don’t bother. I can get it. Then we can go finish up the bedroom.” 

Brad tried to take the box away from Lucas. “I’ve got it.” 

Lucas was shocked at Brad’s reaction and the box slipped out of his hand spilling the contents on the floor. He looked down at the pile of papers. “What was all that about? I said, I had it.”

Brad bent down to put the papers back in the box. “I packed it, so I figured I could do it, since I was accusing you earlier.”

Lucas bent down to help. “It’s fine. Let me help you.”

Brad grabbed at the papers. “I got it.”

Lucas wasn’t sure what was going on. He noticed one of the papers had fallen under a chair. “Here’s one.”

Brad finished with the papers he had and picked up the box. “Just throw it in.”

Lucas was about to, but noticed what was on it. “Why do you have a brochure about adoption?”  
——————————  
Brad took the paper from Lucas and threw it in the box. “It’s old.”

Lucas frowned. What was Brad hiding now. “It’s from 2017.”

Brad let out a sigh. “Okay, I was dropping off paperwork on 3 and there was a brochure, so a picked one up.”

Lucas opened the box and took out the brochure and noticed something else. “Looks like several. Surrogacy, adoption, choosing a birth mother...Brad, I told you I’m not interested in having a baby yet.”

Brad dropped his head. He tried so hard to get Lucas to consider the idea. “Actually you haven’t. You usually change the subject.”

Lucas knew that Brad was right, but there was no avoiding it now. He took the box from Brad and put it on the counter. Then he took Brad’s hand and lead him over to the couch. “Okay, let’s talk this out. It’s obviously been on your mind.”  
————————————-  
Brad didn’t want to talk. He pulled his hand from Lucas and went to get the box. “We don’t have to talk. I know what you’re going to say. We can turn the extra room into an office. I sometimes have to bring home work I need to do and it’ll be a quiet spot.”

Lucas let out a sigh. It was his fault that Brad felt the way he did. He had told Sam about his fears, but couldn’t face Brad, because he knew he would make him face them. He grabbed Brad by the shoulders. “Put down the box. I really want to talk about this. You know how things have been with Julian.”

Brad stopped and turned to look at his husband. “What does Julian have to do with this?”

Brad was still holding the box. Lucas motioned for him to come sit with him. “Since I found out Julian was alive, he’s had a lot to do with a lot of the things I do. Come sit with me.”

Brad really didn’t want to hear Lucas’s excuses. He figured they were based in fear, but maybe they were valid and maybe they would make him feel better. He put down the box and walked over to join him on the sofa. “Okay.”

Lucas moved closer to Brad, after he sat down in the corner of the couch leaving space between them. “It’s not Julian directly. It’s my inability to see him for who he is. People warned me about him ever since I came back. That he would hurt me, but I still let him get close to me.”

Brad knew that Julian had disappointed him and he felt partly responsible. He encouraged him to pursue the relationship. Him never having an opportunity to get to know his father was partially why. In spite of what Kim Wu had done, he still wished that he could have known him. It might help him figure out why he did the things he did. “That’s because you’re forgiving. Look how many times you forgave me. That’s a great trait to have as a father. Probably something you learned from Tony.”

Lucas always felt a bit of sadness when he thought of his adoptive father, Tony Jones. He would always guide him when he couldn’t figure things out. He hoped Julian could fill that void, but he never really could. “I am forgiving, but I’m also stupid. Stupid to keep making the same mistakes.”

Brad thought Lucas was a lot of things. Stupid wasn’t one of them. He reached for his hand. “You’re not stupid. You’re scared. Like when you didn’t want to be a doctor or tell me you loved me, but you did both and I don’t think you regret them. Do you?”

Lucas put his free hand on Brad’s. “Of course not. I love being a doctor and being married to you is everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m glad you helped me see that. This is different though.”

Brad didn’t see how. “I don’t see how. This is better. We’ll go through this together.”

Lucas let go of Brad’s hand and got up to pace. “I know. Don’t you see? When I decided to be a doctor. I worried that I’d fail or wouldn’t like it. If that happened, I’d just find something else to do? Letting myself love you was everything I ever wanted, but if things didn’t work out, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d make it through it. Those things only affected me.”

Brad didn’t understand what Lucas was trying to say. He walked over to join him. “You’ll love being a dad. Yeah, it will change things and you’ll have to make some adjustments...”

Brad wasn’t getting what he was trying to say. Lucas turned around to face him. “What if I don’t have the temperament? Or I make bad decisions like Julian does. I can’t walk away like I could from the other things.”

Brad understood where Lucas was coming from. “I get it. You don’t want to mess up. All parents do. We’ll be doing it together though. Hopefully, when you mess up, I’ll be there to help fix it and you’ll be there when I do. I know I will. I always do. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to get a child right a way. It’s a long process. If we wait until we’re both sure it could be 5 years or more before we’re parents.”

Lucas hadn’t thought about that. He frowned at Brad. “That long?”

Brad shrugged. “It could be. We have tons of hoops to jump through before we can even start looking for a birth mother.”

Lucas was amazed. “You’ve really thought about this. So you want to adopt.”

Brad shook his head. “I was hoping we could get a surrogate. Neither of us were raised by our birth parents. So I thought it would be good to have a child that was ours biologically.”

Lucas smiled and walked up and rested his hands on Brad’s waist. “I’d love nothing better than to have a little version of you.”

Brad shook his head. “I was thinking you could be the donor.  
————————————  
Lucas thought about what Brad said. He’d love to be the donor, but there was one problem. “I don’t want to pass my diabetes to our child. I’ve learned to live with it, but growing up was hell. You’re healthy and don’t have anything to pass on.”

Brad walked towards the kitchen. “I don’t know that.”

Lucas turned and watched his husband as he walked over to the refrigerator. “What do you mean? You’ve never told me of medical issues. What are you hiding from me now Brad?”

Brad grab the ice cream from the freezer and was about to get a spoon from the drawer. “Nothing that I know of and that’s the problem. You may complain about Julian, but he’s alive and you can ask him about his history. Your mother knew your bio mom and she can tell you about her. Mine is a mystery.”

Brad had walked over and held up a spoon of the ice cream for Lucas. He opened his mouth and took in the rich vanilla flavor, as he thought about what brad had said. “I thought you checked into your past. That’s how you found out you’re a Wu.”

Brad took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. “I didn’t find out much. Kim was stabbed. It’s not like they found some underlying condition. My mother died in childbirth, but I don’t know if that was because of an illness. Yes, I’m healthy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a genetic issue that could affect my child. You’re a known. I’m a mystery.”

Lucas didn’t think that was a good reason. “We can do genetic testing. They do that all the time, to see if there’s chromosomal issues.”

Brad was well aware of the genetic tests that could be done. He offered more ice cream to Lucas and he declined. He finished off the spoon and headed back to the freezer. “We could, but there’s another issue.”

Lucas frowned, as he watched Brad put the ice cream away and turned to dispose of the spoon in the sink. “What?”

Brad rinsed the spoon and laid it in the sink before heading back over to his husband. “I do bad things Lucas. I obviously get my moral compass from my father.”

Lucas grabbed Brad by the hand and looked at him sternly. “That’s a cop out and you know it. If you were so terrible, I wouldn’t be in love with you. Look at Julian. He held a knife to his wife’s throat. Plus, as you said we will be doing this together. Our child will be a reflection of both of us. No matter who the donor is. I really want it to be you.”

Brad looked lovingly into Lucas’s eyes. “And I want it to be you.”

Lucas let out a sigh and walked over to the sofa and sat down. “I guess we’re at an impasse then.”

Brad walked over and sat next to Lucas. “Maybe not”

Lucas perked up. “You have an idea on how to settle this? And please don’t say flip a coin.”

Brad chuckled. “How about rock, paper, scissors?”

Lucas frowned. “You’re not serious.”

Brad shook his head. “ I was joking. I never planned on having children and I assume you haven’t either.”

Lucas shook his head. “No, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Brad shrugged. “What if we aren’t both viable? We can both be checked, along with my chromosomes and the one with the better swimmers will be the daddy.”

Lucas smiled and took Brad’s hands in his own. “That’s a great idea. I still hope you win.”

Brad was really excited. “So we’re going to do this then.”

Lucas nodded and smiled. “I guess so. We should call Alexis.”

Brad grab Lucas by the face and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you.”

Lucas got up and pull Brad to his feet and towards the bedroom. “I love you too. What do you say we celebrate our coming to an understanding by finishing the bedroom?”

Brad smiled and pulled away from Lucas and ran towards the bedroom. “Last one in bed has to finish the closet.”

Lucas frowned, as he ran behind his husband. “No fair.”

THE END?

I hope to add another chapter, but wanted to get this out


End file.
